deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Last 16: The Rook vs Kig-yar
Last round tyber zann disintergrated nobal six (2-1) This round it's The Rook: The time travelling scientist Restin Dane vs Kig-yar:The vicous pirate race who joined the covenent for cold hard cash Who is deadliest kig-yar.jpg|Kig-Yar kig-yar teeth and claws.jpg|A Kig-yar showing off his razor sharp teeth PlasmaPistolReach.png|Plasma Pistol focus rifle.png|Focus Rifle Point Defense Gauntlets.jpg|Point Defense Gauntlet the rook 2.jpg|The Rook Dagger.jpg|Dagger smith and wesson model 1.jpg|Smith and wesson model 1 sharps carbine 1867.jpg|Sharps carbine 1867 the rook.jpg|The Rook using the laser pistol My personal edge goes to the Kig-Yar. It has the more advanced weaponry and has some actual defense. Battle The rook and two union soldiers are walking through the dead bodies of confederate soldiers, prodding them with thier guns to make sure they are dead. The rook has time traveled back too this period of history but he has forgotten what happened during his battle with the man from mars but other than that is unharmed from his battle. One of the soldiers prods the dead body of a fallen confederate soldier and is immediatly hit with a long trail of plasma energy. The rook rushes to his side but the plasma has hit the man in the chest and he was killed instantly. (3-2) The rook scans the area for the person who did this and spots a group of wierd looking creatures all pointing thier guns at him and his union soldier. The rook yells for his man to get down which he does, just in time to dodge a burst of plasma. The Rook takes aim with his carbine and fires, hitting one of the kig-yar in the eye. The kig-yar falls to the ground, stone dead. (2-2) The remaining two kig-yar warriors toss thier focus rifle's aside and take out thier shields, just as the rook and his soldier open fire on them. The bullets bounce harmlessy off the shield's and the kig-yar fire back with thier plasma pistols. Realising that the rifle is useless the rook tosses it aside and takes out his laser pistol. He opens fire on the kig-yar again this time with much better results. Quick as a flash he takes down the shield of one of the kig-yar and leaves a gapping hole in his chest with another. (2-1) The last remaining kig-yar fires several blots of plasma at the rook, destroying his laser pistol. He then turns his attention to the other union soldier and fires his last remaning round at him, striking him several times in the chest and neck. The man clutches his neck and collapses on the floor before passing away. (1-1) The last kig-yar advances on the rook, as he has run out of weapons, and the rook takes out his smith and wesson model 1. He fires several shots at the kig-yar but they fail to get through his shield. He spots the weakpoint in the shield and aims for that, managing to strike the kig-yar in the arm and making it deactivate the shield. The kig-yar is now left exposed and the rook fires at him with his pistol but the kig-yar dodges all the shots with ease. The rook is soon out of ammo and takes out his final weapon; The dagger. The kig-yar unsheathes his claws and charges at the rook, lunging for him when he gets near enough. The rook side steps this attack and and swings his dagger at the kig-yar, leaving a large gash in it's arm. The Kig-yar screams in agony and the rook plunges the knife into the kig-yar's armpit, injuring him even more. The Kig-yar screams in pain once again and swipes at the rook, catching his face and leaving several tear wounds in his face. This time it's the rooks turn to shout in pain but he controlls it and swings the knife again. However the kig-yar cathes his wrist in his hand and bites it off, leaving him with a only a bleeding stump. The rook screams in pain and the kig-yar jumps on, pushing them both to the ground. He then starts ripping parts of the rook's chest and neck out and eating them and it's not long before the rook is nothing but a skeleton. The kig-yar wipes his mouth of blood and picks up a Burnside carbin from a dead confederate soldier, before continuing his quest in this strange new land. Winner Kig-yar Experts opinion The Kig-yar won due to thier ferociouness and better weaponry. This round ends on wednsday the 5th of october and next round is General Grevious (Star wars) vs Vilgax (Ben ten) Category:Blog posts